Laser Base Alpha
225px |cost = 3 |class = Sneaky |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |tribe = Science Environment |ability = Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. |flavor text = Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong?}} Laser Base Alpha is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all zombies the Deadly and Strikethrough traits on its lane. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong? Strategies With This environment can actually make any zombie very powerful as it gives that zombie Deadly and Strikethrough. This works powerfully against two tough plants in the same lane as you can destroy both of these plants instantly as well as inflict damage to the Plant Hero. You can use this onto a very strong zombie with decent stats and it will have no problem destroying all plants regardless of health and dealing damage to the plant hero, so as to win the battle easily. Another way to benefit this environment is using any zombie that has the "When this hurts the Plant Hero", "When this destroys a plant" or "When this does damage" abilities. This can activate its ability very easily like: *Cheese Cutter (Guarantees a Gourmet card with reduced cost) *Dr. Spacetime (Guarantees a Galactic Gardens card with reduced cost) *Kite Flyer (Draws multiple cards for each plant and the plant hero this hurts) *Abracadaver (Destroys a random plant on another lane) *Imp Commander (Guarantees a free card from your deck) * (Guarantees a random Gravestone zombie in another lane) *Interstellar Bounty Hunter (Draws a free card for each plant destroyed) Combining this environment with zombies with [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] like the above Interstellar Bounty Hunter can be very potent, as they will destroy every plant in the lane, then do, depending on the plants destroyed, zero to two extra bonus attacks, doing a lot of damage to the plant hero. As this environment gives these two powerful traits, it is not recommended to place zombies that already has Deadly and/or Strikethrough, unless one of these traits are missing and needed for that zombie. Against This can a very dangerous environment to any zombie as it can do damage to you and destroy any of your plants in that lane at the same time. If possible, try to replace this environment with one of yours as quickly as possible before the zombie there can cause chaos and end the battle in your opponent's favor. If a strong zombie is on board with Laser Base Alpha, destroy that zombie quickly as it can turn out very dangerous towards the Plant Hero's defenses. Do not bother putting any plants with high health and low strength to block the damage, as the zombies will just hit through, destroying the plant in the process. Instead, using glass cannons like Magnifying Grass will dispose of the zombies much more quickly. Using Team-Up plants in this environment is a complete waste of time, as the zombie will destroy both. Plants with Armored will be able to stay alive if the zombie played there has only 1 . Gallery LaserBaseAlphaStat.jpg|Laser Base Alpha's statistics laserbasealphacard.jpg|Laser Base Alpha's card LaserBaseAlphaGrayedOutCard.png|Laser Base Alpha's grayed out card LaserBaseAlphaCardImage.png|Laser Base Alpha's card image Trivia * This is the very first card that gives a zombie two or more traits. ** In fact, this is the only card that gives any kind of zombie with the star symbol. Category:Science cards